Russian Romance
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Mara likes them both but who will she choose and who will be hurt? why is Kai being so protective of her, and why does Tala insist on harassing her? Will she be able to choose? TalaXOC!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any of the Beyblade characters just Mara~!!!! Enjoy~!!!!!**

  
Her name was Maralyn but no one ever called her that. Mara is what she went by and those that called her, her full name often got the crap beat out of them. She had choppy blue hair with matching eyes. The bangs tied together to the sides. She often time wore skirts, even though she hated them. She had just turn 17 recently. Her cousin Bryan wrote to her every day. Her parents abandoned her at birth leaving her to her grandparents to care for so she got sent to America, leaving her home in Russia and her dear cousin. She s known some what of a pacifist hating to fight but if need be she would. She s rather sweet to people she knows in most cases, it takes very little to anger her. One of her favorite things to do is to watch the clouds drift by and wonder about her future. Her faith full company being a young wolf names Damon, who she had bred from her first wolf Kiba, was always by her side. Damon was a large brown wolf that weighted in at a 145 pounds easy.

Unlike most girls she loved to be blade her bit beast being dog like animal, the body structure anyways. It had horns and two tails strips all down its body with fur and wings. Its color being a blue gray with black bold strips. The blade had a dark blue base with a silver attack rings while the rest was ice blue.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*start~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
dear Mara,  
hey its been awhile but hey. How's it going in Minnesota with grandpa and grandma? Russia's cold as usually tell Damon i say hi. anyways right to the point i want you to come visit me, and met new friends. i miss you a lot Marilyn! now you have to come and kill me.  
Bryan

She laugh in her thoughts re-reading it for the hundredth time since she had boared the plane. Watching the clouds she thinks of old times with him. The two were inseparable as kids when he wasn't in that Beyblading place. He always complained about it but never quit. She daydreamt till the pilot said they were about to land. She grabbed her cloak buckling herself up. After it lands the few people that were on exited. She put her black cloak on pulling the hood up so no one could see her face. Heading over to find Damon, finding his crate smiling.

"Mara?" some one says from behind. Damon jumps out snarling but relaxes after seeing who it was. She fell on her but when Damon jumped out. Blinking few times till she realized who it was. Instantly jumping to her feet, hugging him.

"Bryan!" she squeal hugging him tightly.

"hey Mara" he says returning her hug. its been awhile, you've grown" she laughed letting him go. and still wearing your cape" an anime pulse appears on her head.

"its a cloak! a cloak! not a cape there's a difference " she growled. I think the cold froze your brain" he chuckles making her smirk.

"still the same after so many years" she glared at him making him smirk right back at her.

"are you saying I'm old? she growled, he sweat dropped rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"no! sheesh calm down" he pats her shoulder relaxing her. being with grandpa and grandma alone for so long seems to of made you more anger." she smile sweetly at him.

"no ..only when your around" she giggled and he chuckles along with her. An ahem is heard stopping them both. Damon started to growl looking at the person.

"Damon down" she command kneeling down to pet him, calm! this is where father came from" his tail wags slightly.

"oh Mara this is" she looked up seeing three guys. One really big guy that wasn't to cute or anything else but anger, one cute one with red spiky hair with ice blue eyes, but the last one really caught her eye. Her eyes widen standing up.

"Kai?" she stuttered walking forward a little. the same old cocky smirk appears, she smile running into his arms. Kai!" she hug him smiling a few tears fall from her eyes, he hugs her back reluctant at first.

"you two know each other?" bryan asks a little surprised

"we meet back in the Bega thing" she says turning to him. he was my only friend in the Bega building, but shortly after he jointed I quiet"

"you still haven't told me why" Kai s says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I left because.....a guy....tried to do something I didn't wont too" she looked at the ground not able to look into his or Bryan s eyes. An awkward silence pasted over. She could feel all eyes were on here.

"you should have told me"

"I didn't wont to be a be-"

"you wouldn't have been "another awkward silence.

"what's done is done. that was in the past this is now "she walks back to Bryan s Side thinking Damon was by her side but he wasn't. looking around, panicking but relax seeing him with the red head. okay Bryan who are your other friends?" she closed her eyes not really caring that much out of respect she open them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I only own Mara~!!!!ENJOY~!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"he tried but didn't succeed "she mocked. and I don't know, he s never been like that to anyone but Kai, but I think he likes Kai because he smells like cat" she giggled the last part receiving a glare from Kai. Damon come "he obeys coming. Tala raises back to his normal height smirking. Damon stops at her side sitting down. good" she took off her cloak hood off letting them see her face. Bryan and Kai both smile. Her eyes beamed bright at them.

"still as innocent as ever" Bryan says making her smile sweetly. you really haven't changed a bit "she smiled big showing her teeth.

"there's no need to change......when your my cousin "she give him another hug. After she goes to his side, which was in-between Tala and him, smiling big. Kai stood in front of her and Spencer behind. so what are we going to do first!" she put one arm over Bryan and the other one over Tala's. Bryan turns to her smiling, while Tala s a little shocked. She pick her one foot up "lets g-" she fell but Kai catches her before she hit the floor. Bryan laughs seeing her in Kai s arms.

"she never could sleep on a plane Kai nods picking her up. come on" Kai carries her following Bryan, Damon fallows Tala who is following Bryan. They all go to Kai s mansion where they all are stay for a while. She woke up in a room with dark blue walls, well everything. She looked at her feet seeing Damon asleep.

"what time is it?" she mumbled as she get out of bed. Mara dragged her lifeless body to the door opening it slowly. Taking a step out of the door, her finds a long hall. Just shrugging she began walking down but stop at the door next to hers. She looked in, hoping to see someone but only a messy unmade bed. Shrugging again she headed in, figuring who ever it was would come back, sitting on the bottom. She instantly eyed a beyblade on the stand, quickly crawling to the top grabbing it. She looked at the bit beast seeing a white wolf like creature. interesting" bring hers out of her pocket comparing them.

"what are you doing?" she jumped a little not expecting anyone. Looking up her eyes rest on Tala, in his boxers frowning. well?" she quickly stood up, putting his beyblade down.

"I just wanted to know where I am?" she stuttered looking at the floor.

"your in Kai s mansion "she looked up hearing the word mansion .

"I see that's why the hall was so long. an awkward silence pasted over them, making her look at the ground. well I better go thanks" quickly she headed to the door but was stopped by a arm in front of her face.

"that really doesn't explain why you were in MY room" she looked up at him seeing him smirking "or why you were touching Wolborg."

"Wolborg?.....oh the beyblade. I was just looking is all" she tried to get around his arm but fail. Tala?" looking at him, a cocky smile on his face. you know you have a cocky smile like Kai s" he frowns glaring.

"don't compare me to him" he growls making her uneasy. She backed away from his arm fiddling with her fingers.

"never mind what I said. Kai s makes me feel safe yours makes me nervous. she keep her eyes away from his knowing they were glaring.

"why? what's so great about him?" she can still hear anger in his voice.

"leave her alone Tala" looking up, she smiles knowing it was Kai. she heard a hn figuring it was Tala. come on Mara I'll show you around" scampering to Kai s side, she relaxed a bit knowing Kai would protect you.

"thanks Kai" she said trying to sound like nothing happened

"stay away from Tala" he begins to walk down the long hall. She looked back at Tala quickly before he closed the door. Sighing she run to catch up with Kai frowning.

"those rooms we just past were Bryan and Spencer to the right why were you in Tala s room? she jumped a little at his tone a voice.

"i-i was just seeing w-who's room it was" she didn't want to sound nervous but his voice scared her. He must have notice because he stopped sighing.

"next time come find me" she looked at him confused "if I hadn't been there Tala might have done something bad "they just stood there in silence.

"I don't think he would have. I didn't get a bad vibe from him"

"you don't know him like I do!" Kai snaps. Flinching she closed her eyes thinking he's going to hit her. But after a seconds pasted she opened them seeing Kai glaring at something behind her. Turning she seen Tala smirking, instantly she backed away from him to Kai s side. come on Mara" she nodded following Kai. He stops in a kitchen letting her sit down. Sighing she rested her head in her hands. you want some water or something?"

"water would be good" she answered quietly. He grabs a glass filling it with ice cold water handing it to her. thanks! Why didn't you tell me you lived in.........this" she pointed to the house making Kai chuckle, smiling.

"you never asked" she smiled laughing a little.

"what time is it?"

"around 4 in the morning"

"why are you up?"

"who else is going to protect you from Tala" she frowned at his joke.

"that isn't funny" he frowns giving her a stern look.

"it wasn't supposed to be" she took a drink of the water feeling the cold from the ice making her shiver. so... what's it like in Minnesota?" she smiled remembering her favorite place.

"its great in the winter, awesome in the fall and peaceful in the spring."

"what about summer?"

"like a sauna" he chuckles smiling making her laugh. I ve missed you Kai" he stop chuckling and smiles at her, walking to her side.

"I have to Mara," he pulls her into his arms. more than you know"

"huh?" he nuzzles her neck, making her giggle a little. Kai?" he pulls away looking into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"nothing" she laughed shaking her head.

"you made it sound like you were all serious" his smile grows as he lets go of her, walking back to his spot against the stove. She finished her water about 5 minutes after he gave it to her. Standing up, she stretched sighing for the hundredth time since she go there. can you show me where my room is again?" she ask with puppy dog eyes.

"sure" he grabs the coffee he made himself walking out. She fallowed quickly just incase she lost him. This time she watched her surroundings carefully taking in everything around her, memorizing it all. He stops at Tala s room and points to her room's door. that one"

"if you didn't want Tala to bother me then why did you put my room next to his? she asked stopping at the door slightly amused.

"Bryan wanted you close and that's the only room by him."

"i see well thanks "she put her hand on the door knob.

"for what?"

"showing me to my room and ....as you say saving me from Tala " he smiles walking away.

"no problem" she smiled turning the door knob, sighing she closed her eyes walking in closing it afterwards. Walking over to her bed, opening her eyes, she find someone on her bed with Damon.

"what do you want? she asked glaring. He smirked smuggley.

"oh i just wanted to know where i was" he mocks her from earlier sitting up.

"some wolf you are" she directed her attention to Damon who's laying flat out enjoying Tala petting him. cant even warn me of danger" she sat on the end of the bed petting him as well. His head shots up feeling her touch looking both surprised and shocked. what you act like i never pet you" he snort saying yes. I do too just not as much" he sits up putting his head in her lap, making her laugh "now you want my attention" he pushes against her. not with that attitude" he growls making her frown. I trained you better than that" he sits up looking her directly in the eye offering his paw. that s better "his tail wags licking her face.

"you sure train the men in your life well she jumped hearing his voice, forgetting he was even in here.

"you still haven't answered me" in a bored tone she turned to him. He was now laying back on her bed, knees bend, one over the other, hand in the air looking at it.

"i don't feel like it he mocks her tone of voice. Maralyn" he smirk saying the last part knowing it pissed her off.

"don call me that" she snarled making him smirks bigger, sitting up looking at her pissed expression

"what have i hit a nerve?" she narrowed her eyes into a cold glare.

"don't call me that" she repeated.

"and what are you going to do about it?" she glared at him one more time before getting up grabbing her MP3.

"Damon come!" she ordered. He jumps down going to her side looking at Tala. She walked out of herr room with Damon at her heels.

"what you going to go tell your little Kai?" she could feel the anger building up. Stopping in her tracks she tries to calm down. "well?" she turned seeing him leaning on the door frame smirking. She glared once more turning her music up walking away. "not like you know where your going" he mumbles before walking into his room closing the door. She walked around the mansion looking around hoping she'd find something that look familiar. Walking around, what seemed like a life time, when finally find the stair case.

"kitchens that way" she pointed. "so i want to go out side so i go this way" she walked to the to the front door. She smiled seeing the snow on the ground. She laughed running out into the new fresh snow. She twirled around with her tongue out hoping to catch some snowflakes. After some time Bryan, Spencer, Tala, and Kai come running out of the mansion looking desperate, except Spencer he just looked tired. She was having so much fun dancing around in the snow to her music she hadn't even notice them. Damon too was having so much fun with her he didn't even bother signaling they were behind her. Laughing she fell to the ground in her skirt, she didn't even notice the cold. Laying back making a snow angel laughing the whole time, that's when she noticed them. Bryan smiling, Kai and Tala smirking and Spencer frowning but she could tell he was happy. Smiling big right back at them, showing her teeth looking up at them.

"you all look really tall from down here" she chippers making Bryan laugh a little. Damon laid down next to her touching her with his fur. That's when she finally realized it was freezing out. She shivered jumping up running back into the mansion holding herself, Damon fallowing her like he was trained to do. She stopped at the side of the door waiting for them to come in, squatting down trying to warm up waiting. Damon gets the hit that she was cold so he stands next to her, fur touching. Grabbing him, pulling him close, she tries to take his body heat. The guys come in minutes later with amused looks on there faces getting smirks seeing her on the floor shivering.

"forgot to put on clothes" Bryan points out. She sticks her tongue all way out at them, frowning. you cant blame it on me" she shivered standing up.

"just s-show m-me wh-where my r-room i-is she stuttered hugging herself standing up. Bryan sighs walking over to her putting an arm around her shoulder but pulls it away quickly.

"your freezing!" he yells rubbing his hand to warm it up.

"n-no really i-i just th-thought i l-li-like hug-hugging myself f-for w-w-warmth" she replay sarcastically.

"right" Bryan replies nervously "come on you probably caught a cold or something out there. on cue she started to cough uncontrollable

"you*cough cough*idiot*cough cough*you j*cough*jixed it" she coughed before falling to her knees coughing. it hurts"

....  
**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
Hyena-Chan: I dont own any of the Beyblade peeps just mara and damon~!!! sorry for spelling mistakes;/ ill do better i promise~!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kai call a doctor" Bryan says going to her side "tell them to hurry "he helps her to her feet. "we ll be in the living room" she closed her eyes trying to hold back the cough but fail most of the time. Bryan helps her into what she had to think is the living room, Tala and Spencer fallowing close by.

"is there anything we can do Bryan?" Spencer asks.

"ya sure" he turns to them. Spencer grab the thermometer, Tala get the cough medicine, and I'll get you some blankets .. Don t die on me now Mara" he jokes about the last part.

"I cant die till I find them" she said weakly closing her eyes. Bryan panics thinking she died, he begins to shake her saying her name "what?" one eye opens. He smiles getting up running into another room followed by Tala and Spencer. She waited about 5 minutes with her eyes closed falling into a half sleep, not even feeling the person sit down next to her or hear them sigh. She tasted something gross in her mouth. Swallowing, opening her eyes to see Tala with a spoon and a bottle of medicine. Sticking her tongue out disgusted "gross!" she barely whispered, he chuckles smiling putting down the stuff. Kai walks in but after he sees Tala near her he gets pissed running to her side pushing Tala away. She looked at him shocked.

"kai what are you doing?!"

"stay away from her" he growls at Tala who looks just as shocked as her.

"Kai" she yelled but only came out as a normal weak voice but he heard her, turning to look down at her.

"what?" she flinched at his voice seeing this he repeats but gentler.

"he didn't do anything"

"he would have" she glared at him.

"what's wrong with you Kai?" he looks at her slightly shocked and hurt, "your not the same guy that I met. Since Tala came into the picture you've been cruel and cold hearted." he looks over to Tala and glares "Kai?" he turns back to her looking sad "is there something bothering you?" he turns away walking out. Sighing she heard him leave. "you okay Tala. I'd *cough*offer you a hand but I think I'd kill myself" she coughed a few times after. Tala stands up off the ground when Kai pushed him.

"what's up his ass?" she laughed weakly at his way of saying it. He looked down at her a little confused. did you just laugh at something I said?" she smiled at him.

"ya I must be really sick" he sighs nodding.

"that doctor better get here soon then"

"what do you care for?"

"I don't" he turns his back to her, walking over to a chair, sitting down with his arms folded over his chest. She closed her eyes again.

"where's Bryan?" she asked. Like on cue Bryan comes running in with a pile of blankets.

"I didn't know what kind you like so I just got every blanket in the house" he says setting them down at the end of the couch. "try mine first"

"Bryan any will be good" he nods pulling four up over her. She giggled smelling them Bryan it smells like you."

"it does? here let me get you another one "he takes the top but she stopped him.

"no don t its a good thing"

"huh?"

"it'll calm me" he chuckles shaking his head.

"and can you guess who's other blankets they are? she smiled nodding slowly.

"yeah of cause"

"well "she smelt the first one laughing.

"this is Kai's"

"and how do you know?"

"his shampoo smells just like this."

"okay your right! That is his. How about the next one?" she smelt it thinking.

"its not one that's been used yet" he nods yes.

"and the last one you'll never get"

"its Tala s stupid "she stuck her tongue making him speechless.....well for a second any ways.

"how'd you know that?" she turned over, her back was to him and Tala.

"I seen it when i was in his room" she cuddled up to his and Kai's blanket {and it has his scent all over it.} she thought. {why do i even know his scent?} she forgets about it going to sleep but was waken up to Bryan shaking her gentle.

"wake up Mara" she heard him say. Frowning in her sleep, she pushs him away.

"five*cough cough*minutes" she tries to go back to sleep but again she s shaken.

"miss you have to wake up" she frowned sitting up but instantly lay back down holding her head from the blinding light. With a quiet groan, she opened her eyes to three pairs of eyes above her. Instantly grabbing the blankets, she pulled them up over her face.

"go-a-way" she sneezed under the blankets, which were quickly pulled off her. Glaring at the person, which happens to be Tala, she focused on the set of three pairs of eyes that appear again.

"Bryan, Kai, doctor person can you get out of my face!" she growled but end up coughing badly.

"that certainly is a bad cough you have there" the doctor says taking out a thermometer. She groaned as he puts it in her mouth till it beeps."102.8'F you've got a high fever"

"I could have told you that" she turned so her face was to the back of the couch crossing her arms.

"sorry she's never really liked doctors" Bryan says trying to defend her actions.

**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Hyena-Chan: I dont own the Beyblade people just the others! hope you liked it and sorry its so short~ I'll make the next one longer promise! See ya next week~!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyena-Chan: sorry its so short=.=;;; i got alot on my plate at the time but i swear to Gin God that the next one will be twice as long~!!!! I dont own any of the Beyblade characters just my OCs~ Enjoy~  
~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***

"I understand" he pulls out of his bag an empty syringe. "I'll need to take some blood she gulped turning slowly until she seen the needle on the syringe shot. Reflexes kick in making her jump off the couch with wide eyes.

"n-n-n-n-" she stuttered not making any words.

"she's also afraid of needles" Bryan scratches the back of his head. "I guess i should have told you that before"

"that would have been useful." everyone turns back to where she weas but find that she was gone.

"where'd she go?" Kai asks looking around not seeing her anywhere. Sighing he turn back to everyone.

"search the mansion if it has to be said" they all begin to search for her. Mara on the other hand, had run off to the hall where her room was but {stop that s the first place they'll look} she thought but was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of foot steps. {damn} she open Tala s door opening it hiding under the bed, Damon close behind. She heard the door open then close, footsteps going to the bed stopping. She held her breathe. "You can come out now" a small sigh escapes her lips, as she crawled out from under the bed.

"how'd you know I was in here Kai?" she asked, he simply pointed to something, following his gaze seeing Damon s tail out. She got a sweet drop seeing it wagging, "I see"

"he needs to get some blood"

"no!!! anything but that" Kai sighs sitting on Tala s bed.

"it wont hurt"

"that's what you say because its not you." she sat down next him "please Kai anything but that, I'll do anything but that needle." Kai smirks making her think he's got an idea.

"you have to promise me you wont go near Tala without someone with you."

"wait isn't that a little far?"

"either that or the needle" she sighed nodding

"fine i promise but if he comes into my room and no ones around?"

"I'll get something so you can tell me" she nodded again slowly.

"I don't get why you don't like Tala near me"

"i just don't trust him" she nodded petting Damon. Kai smiles happy that he knows she ll be safe.

"now what do we do about t-" she passed out before she could finish. Kai sighs picking her up carrying out of Tala s room running into Tala himself.

"what were you doing in my room?" he ask Kai seeing her in Kai s arms. what happened to her?"

"you don't have to worry about her and i don't have to worry about you" Kai growls the last part glaring at him. Tala raises his left eyebrow confused.

"what are you talking about?"

"stay away from Mara" he pushes past Tala continuing on his way. He carries Mara to his room bringing the doctor. take the blood before she wakes up" he orders the doctor who nods getting it. now leave" the doctor nods grabbing his stuff.

"I'll call if there's anything wrong "Kai nods turning back to her. She slept for along time and when she woke up her in a different room yet again. {I got to quite falling asleep} she got up out of the new bed. {who s room is this?} looking around for Damon but don't see him any where {Damon?} she looked around franticly standing up but have to sit back down. {huh?} looking at her arm, she frowned seeing the red spot from the needle. {he didn't keep his end of the deal} she went over to the door opening it carefully not to make any sound since Kai was asleep in a chair near the bed. Slowly she walked out finding another hall but this time she could find her way more easily, she looked around for Damon calling for him but he isn't able to hear her. Heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water she continued to call for him quietly. Checking your room quickly, but he wasn't there either. She called from the hall hearing scratching from Tala's room. Opening the door she found Damon there wagging his tail like mad. "Your acting like you haven't seen me in weeks" she whispered.

"its been around a week if that counts" she fell back on her butt, jumping. Looking up her eyes rest on Tala who's just sitting there with his head in his hands not looking at her.

"really?"

"ya.......you better go" he lays in bed still not looking at her, which kind of made her feel bad.

"why wont you look at me?" he doesn't answer only turns in his bed so his back is to her. Tala?"

"go before Kai yells at us both" She sighed closing the door. Tala lets out a long sigh before turning back around, laying on his back.

"I'm not leaving till you answer me" he jumps at her voice looking down at her.

"your going to get us in trouble"

"when has that stopped you?"

"huh?"

"just tell me why you wont look at me" there was a long silence before he answered.

"Kai said i had to stay away from you or he'd make you leave."

"And what does that got to do with not looking at me"

"It'll make it easier if I don't see you "she sighed nodding. She turned back to the door handle, but stop looking down at Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyena-chan: sorry for taking so long and for the errors i have no beta=.=; enjoy and i dont own any of the beyblade characters~**

"I'm sorry Tala, if I've caused any trouble for you I didn't mean to" the words just came out, she didn't even realized that she had said them till she was back in her room with Damon and resting on her own bed.

She stayed in her room for the next few days, much to her dismay, but Bryan and Kai both said she wasn't back to normal just yet so it was best to rest. Bryan of course would bring in her food and Kai would come in once a day to see how she was otherwise no one came in not that she expected it. Tala wouldn't, not wanting to cause problems, which was strange is as long as she knew him he was all about making Kai mad. Finally a week later they allowed her to get up and run around again.

"Careful now" Bryan said, helping her to her feet and out the door. Her legs felt like Jell-O, not being used so much but she refused to let that stop her, first chance she got she was going to talk to Tala again weather he liked it or not.

"I'm fine Bryan relax" she said rather annoyed. She never really liked having people baby her. Kai came from around the corner smiling seeing her finally up and about. Damon close on her heels, he stops at Tala's door whining to go in. Sighing she just ignore him since she knew Kai wouldn't allow her to go see him.

"You want something to eat? I can make you anything" Bryan says to her, making her growl in frustration. He caught on quickly and backed off letting her do her own thing. "ya know its funny, you were here a hole day and you got sick. Kinda funny really" he laughed to making her laugh too.

"Yeah I know" she giggled out. Kai takes her side leading her into the living room that was empty. "where is everyone?" Kai quickly turned to her angry.

"It doesn't matter" he growled out. Gulping she nodded {probably a bad time to ask him if I could talk to Tala, I guess} the thoughts came to making her laugh.

"Well boys I think I can take it from here" turning she pushed them out "I want some alone time for a bit" they both left her, reluctantly. It was strange really to be waited on hand and foot and for the last week that s all the two did. She laid on the couch remembering when she was sick two weeks ago, how it was Tala who came in first and gave her the medicine and how shocked he looked when she had laughed at his joke. Sighing again, she turned over on the couch trying to distract herself from the thoughts. It had been over a week now since she had last seen him last heard him. Damon whined crawling up with her, ears back and tail down. "you miss him too boy?"

"Miss who?" a voice came. She instantly sat up seeing the red hair wonder leaning on the door frame smirking. She caught herself staring and quickly went back to normal.

"No one" she snapped looking away from him. Damon's tail wagged as he ran over to him. Damon she murmured looking sadly at the wolf who now was by Tala's side being petted. Her attention quickly turns to Tala who was staring at her, all the while. "now what do you want? Kai will send me away if he catches you talking to me ya know."

"I don't care anymore" he says turning his attention to the ground now. That struck her hard. Her heart sank deep down, she looked away too staring up at the ceiling.

"Whatever, go away, there's a reason as to why I'm alone, so get" she tried her best to sound un affected but no such luck. Her voice was crack ally. Like a cue none other than Kai walks throw the door glaring at Tala.

"You heard her" he growls heading over to her. Tala sighed defeated before walking out. He had no choice but to listen. He had no home now and he couldn't risk getting kicked out since he knew Kai didn t have it in his heart to send her away. Damon fallowing him closely not even looking back at Mara "how you feeling?" he asked concerned as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine really! Stop worrying" she said sweetly trying to hide the tears that were creeping up. "I'm big girl, I'll be ok" Kai stared at her less then convinced.

"You sure?" he asked, concern filled his face. Nodding a yes she turned her attention away from him. He could be so cold at times and yet so warm and caring. "should I leave you alone?" a long pause before he stood up.

"I don't know what I want anymore" he sighs walking to the door frame before stopping right where Tala had been standing moments before to turn and look at her.

"Just so you know" he starts turning away "we're going to Japan for a little while so start packing." she shot up, looking at him as he walked away smirking. Typical Kai tells her something then walks away. Standing she fallowed after Kai finding him with her cousin and Spencer.

"Now why exactly are we going to Japan? I just got here!" She stated crossing her arms over her chest some what upset.

"Actually you've been here over 2 weeks" Bryan chuckles "You've just slept most of it" she sweat dropped staring at the three. Kai smirked along with Spencer and Bryan laughed to himself.

"Were going to Japan to see some old friends" Kai answers her question his smirk holding a more caring look. She noticed her surroundings, the hallway where her, Bryan's, Spencer's and Tala's who seemed to be in his room with the door shut. So pack quickly sighing she nodded heading to her room. She really wished she could have spent a little more time in Russia but no such luck. Kai wouldn't allow her to stay here and neither would Bryan. Then it hit her, she hadn't even unpacked. Sweat dropping again she went back out but find everyone gone.

"Great and I bet there not in their rooms" she stated as she looked in Bryan and Spencer's rooms finding no one. "Of course there not in there rooms when I need them!" she snapped turning to the only door that was closed. Tala's. Feeling bad about yelling at him, she went to apologize, knocking on his door and wait for a response. He comes looking annoyed but his expression quickly turns to a smug smirk.

"What do you want?" he asks coolly. She looked away from him, avoiding his gaze so he couldn't see the blush that was creeping up on her.

"I just-" she started stopping to take a deep breathe. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier I shouldn't have, its just Kai and Bryan were babying me and it got annoying and when I finally got left alone you appear and well" his smirked grew and with a hn he moved aside to reveal Damon sleeping on his bed. "Damon?" she hadn't realize he wasn't at her side till then. Damon's head shot up hearing her voice. "He seems to like to fallow you around now" Tala did another hn watching her every movement as she slowly walked to his bed petting Damon. "hey you know where there's a dish at? I haven't practiced in over 3 weeks" Tala's smirked turned to a shocked expression for a moment before returning to the smirk.

"Right this way" he gestured for her to fallow him out the door, where he lead her to a different room filled with 4 dishes. "You blade?"

"Yesum I sure do" she replied nodding pulling out her Beyblade and setting up "now if I remember right you have a wolf bit beast."

"Wolborg."

"Yes that, now meet my Kakayou" she let it rip and it flies around the dish. He smirked watching it.

"Is that a challenge?" she nodded and he sets his out on hers. Their blades clash instantly, it takes all her power just to stay in the dish after that. Clearly she was out matched by him. He smirked toying with her the whole time.

"Kakayou! Sheer cold!" she called out her attack hitting Wolborg full force but it only managed a little damage. He smirked attacking her with his Nova Rog but to his surprise she didn't quit, despite how tired she was or beat up, she continued. "come on Kakayou just a little longer" the blade seemed to pick up on her words and sped up smashing into Tala's, he only smirk and watched as she tried so hard to get his out of the dish but he managed to hold off her attacks with his defense.

"What are you doing!?!" they both froze in shock looking to see Kai there standing pissed along with Bryan. "Tala you should know she's not fit to blade!" Tala calls back Wolborg catching it, turning his back to Mara. Kai and Bryan run over to her as she fell to her knees. "What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking I wanted to beyblade but no one was around so don't get mad at Tala! I made him!" she yelled back at Kai who seemed to be taken back at her words. "jeez" she wobbled to her feet walking over to Tala offering her hand. "good battle if Kai hadn't yelled at us I could have taken you" he smirks shaking it, shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

"I doubt that. I was taken it easy on you the whole time" he releases her hand walking out back to his room, she assume to pack. Her attention turns to Kai who's still standing at the dish shocked. He stares at her in amazement, never had she even yelled at him but now, and over such a stupid thing, well at least that's how he seen it.

"I'm sorry Kai its just" he walked to her, hugging her tightly. Surprising all the anger and frustration she sensed from him was gone. "Kai?"

"I just" he stops pulling away looking into her eye. "I just don't want you hurt again and leave like you did last time" his eyes weren't visible, hiding behind his hair.

"Its ok Kai. I'm not leaving any time soon" she murmured hugging him tight. A ahem brought the two apart. Bryan stood there a little taken back at the sight.

"Are you two" he pointed assuming they were together. Kai smirks and she laughed both shaking their heads no. Blushing slightly she wasn't able to look at Kai who's eyes were still hidden. Bryan relaxed a bit walking over to the two. "That's good. I don't know if I could deal with my cousin being with my leader." he chuckled leading her away from Kai, who just watched as she left. The thought had crossed her many times, about liking Kai, she knew there were feeling but she never really bothered acting on them not wanting to risk ruining their friendship, but the way Kai's been acting made her think differently.

Bryan lead her back to her room leaving her there, so he could pack. Quickly she scanned her room for Damon, but of course he wasn't there. Sighing she walked out going to Tala's room, knocking. Tala answered it smirking as usual.

"Is Damon here?" she asked sweetly. His smirk fades as he shacked his head no. She stared at him confusedly "He's not?"

"No"

"Hmm" was all she said before walking off towards Kai's room, maybe he was with him. Sadly though she didn't know her way around and she ended up back in the living room. With a heavy sigh, she sat back down and just waited. Some where along the lines she fell asleep watching TV like she does every so often.

Awaking some time later to Bryan shaking her. Her eyes flutter open with a warm smile, she sat up.

"Time to go" he says helping her up. She nodded grabbing her bags from her room and fallow them out to a waiting car that drove everyone to the air port. She finds Damon all crated and ready to go. Still sleepy she dozed off in the car as the drive seemed like it took hours which was a mere 20 minutes. Boarding the plane she took her seat in between Kai and Bryan, Tala and Spencer sitting behind the three.

Slowly her eyes get heavy again and she drifted off to sleep ending up leaning on Kai's shoulder. It was strange that she fell asleep since she Never had before but for some reason she felt safe enough to. Bryan was chatting it up with Spencer and Tala but Tala wasn't paying any attention his focus was on a her sleeping form and a smug looking Kai. Kai's attention on Tala didn't last long, she grabbed onto Kai's shoulder getting his scarf as she mumbled in her sleep words he couldn't understand, but his concerned face quickly turned to amusement. Something about her melted everyone's hearts, no one could hate her or get mad at her. The plane soon landed hours later but she hadn't waken up so Kai carried her off the plane to a car that had everything in it. Damon seeing her eagerly jumps up licking her face, waking her.

"Wha?" her eyes open to a smiling Kai. Blushing she squirmed to get out of his grip standing in between him and Tala. "Where are we?" she asked kinda dazed being in a new place without snow was different. "Did I fall asleep THAT long?" astonished filled her voice.

"Sure did" Bryan replied laughing at her face. She laughed with him before realizing she had just FALLEN asleep on a plane for the first time ever!

"Wonder why? Normally I cant sleep! Wonder what changed that" she didn't really think to long on it before she fallowed the group into a house where they were greeted by a strange group, a much of boys and few girl with a old man. They mainly greeted Kai but she didn't think about that long as they were soon greeting her, well the boys any ways.

"Hi I'm Tyson" the loudest one said shaking her hand roughly "That's Max, Ray, Hiro, Kenny, Hilary, and that's gramps, the little brat is Diachi, Emily, Mariah, Lee, Gary, and Kevin" he points to each of them and all she could manage was a awe and nod.

"Its so great to finally have another girl on the team!" Hilary basically yelled in her face. She knew right away that Hilary was either gonna mello out fast or piss her right off. Her eyes narrowed, backing away from here right into Tala, but rather Tala then Hilary in her face. Mara looked up at the smirking Tala who simply steps a step back just to get Kai to stop glaring.

"Team? No afraid not" she stated looking at Bryan "I'm simply a visitor, cousin to that one" she pointed at Bryan who smiles all the while "And if you don't mind, I did bring a ..pet?" she wasn't sure what to call Damon because he was more then just pet he's her family. Pointing to the Damon who sat next to Tala, who just lets his tongue hang as he wags his tail.

"Is that a-a wolf?" the blonde one know as max asks. Mara smiled huge nodding.

"Sure is! Full blood too! His mother a wild wolf, his father a great friend" she looked down to Damon, who's mouth instantly shut and his happy demeanor now to a commanding one. "And a perfect animal" she bent down hugging him tightly, he wags his tail happy as can be."BUT I have to point out on your behalf he does bite, so DON'T I repeat DO NOT come near him unless he approaches you" they all looked at her a little shock, confused, and some scared making her and Bryan laugh. Bryan had learned first hand that Damon was nothing like his father, Kiba, who was a gentle wolf. Bryan had come at Damon, didn't allow Damon to even sniff his hand, so he got bite.

"Tyson we need to talk about something" Kai says pulling him aside where the two can talk quietly. Mara only glance at them before fallowing after Tala and the others.

"So where do you come from originally?" the one she remembered was called Ray. She smiled warmly at him thinking hard.

"Really I don't know but I do know I grew up in America and Russia which first I don't know either. I think Russia though coz I remember Bryan a lot in my memories." she explained as everyone was being lead into a living room area she guessed. Everyone took a seat or stood leaning on a wall, well only Tala and Spencer did while she sat near Bryan, Damon behind her and Ray to her other side. This Ray person wasn t so bad she could get used to him, his aura was calm and peaceful, relaxing even. Kai came in finally, fallowing the Tyson guy. Kai leaned against the wall like Tala and Spencer.

"Well guys looks like there s gonna be a slight change in sleeping arrangements." Tyson said looking back at Kai for a moment then to everyone again. "Hilary you'll be bunking with Mara and her pet, along with Emily and Mariah instead of what we had, had planned." Mara looked at Kai suspiciously.

"And what were the original plans" she asked rather annoyed, Kai did something and she wanted to know what and why! Kai glanced down at her for a split second before looking away.

"Originally we planned on just sleep with your team mates" Tyson says rubbing his head. Sighing she stood up pulling this Tyson person away just as Kai had.

"Watch out Kai looks like Tyson's stealing your girlfriend" Daichi basically yells loud for everyone to hear. She didn't even glance back, Tyson on the other hand started waving his hands in front of him, trying to deny it. Everyone looked at Kai at the same time waiting for an explosion from him but none came Kai simply ignored the out burst.

"She's not my girlfriend" Kai states glaring at the floor. Bryan sighs seeing throw Kai, knowing exactly what he was thinking about his cousin. Mara mean while lead Tyson to what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Did Kai make you change it?" she asked flat out, rather annoyed. Tyson nodded scratching the back of his head. "And why did he do that?"

"He said a name that I don't think I should say, that it'd just be better" Tyson tries to act normal and calm but truth is Mara was starting to scare him. Damon who she hadn't noticed, started to growl at him. He quickly back way not sure if he'd attack or not.

"Damon stop. Now this name does it happen to start with Ta and end with al?" she ask bluntly, this was getting ridiculous. Tyson nodded again laughing nervously. "Change it back! I'd rather sleep WITH Tala then near that that loud mouthed girl!" she spat. Tyson nodded slowly before running out of the room just as Damon lunged at him. "Damon behave were guest in this house, rather you sleep near me then outside, ya know?" Damon snorted a yes and calmed down instantly good boy she patted his head fallowing where Tyson had ran off to back to the others. When she entered, she seen Kai with a rather shocked face if she could even call it that, rather it was utter horror. She smirked at him patting Damon. Her eyes wonder to Tala who to looked surprised but quickly turned to a devilish smirk as usual.

"Tyson your just confusing everyone make up your mind!" Hilary says clearly not seeing what everyone else sees. Mara returned to her seat between Tala and Ray being closely watched by Kai, who was less then amused by her intervention to his plan.

"Ill talk to you later" he kneels down whispering into her ear before walking out the door everyone came in by. Sighing she knew that was coming. Kai was being Kai, that's all there was too it.

"So anyways now that we got that all figured out shall we?" Tyson says heading out the door like Kai did. She watched confusedly as everyone fallowed him out.

"What's going on? Where s everyone going?" she asked confusedly standing up. Spencer fallowed everyone out but Tala and Bryan both waited for her, Tala smirking and Bryan smiling.

"That's right we never told you why we came out here huh?" Bryan says scratching the back of his head "Must have slipped our minds"

"Were here to Bey battle basically" Tala said heading out "Catch up that sort of thing."

"Wouldn't think you guys would be the time to socialize!" she laughed walking out with Bryan and Damon. Instantly Kai appears motioning for her to fallow him, sighing she looked at Bryan who shrugs. Rolling her eyes, she fallowed as Kai led her away, clearly not caring about the Beyblading battles going on.

"What's up Kai?" she asked as soon as he stopped, sitting down on the soft grass something she wasn't able to do in Russia.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked not looking at her his attention to the sky.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb" he growled glaring at her, but his cold glare quickly melted.

"Kai" she started "I'd rather be shot, hung up, pushed off a cliff and skinned alive then spend a night next to the loud mouth girl!" the simple mention of that made her cringe. "I know you don't trust Tala but you have to understand something" a silence went over the two. "Tala wont do anything to me I know he wont, not with you and Bryan there to protect me so relax" she smile warmly "AND might I mention I have a wolf who'd gladly rip out someone's throat that came at me in a aggressive way." Kai sighed nodding there was no way in talking her out of it her mind was set.

**************************  
**Hyena-chan: Finally outXD I dont own the Beyblade characters just my ocs~! hope ya liked and sorry for errors~!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I just don't want you hurt or to mess everything up completely with Tala . This defensiveness is really starting to tear the team up if you hadn't noticed" that stuck her hard, she was tearing the two apart, their team, it was all her fault. Slowly she nodded, not being able to look at him anymore. Why would her of all people cause there team to tear? She knew Kai just wanted to protect her but why was Tala being difficult and purposely going against Kai's wishes. "Take this" he said handing her a cell phone "My numbers programmed in already" he stop not looking at her.

"Thanks..... Sorry Kai." she murmured walking away back to the groups that were Bey battling. Some turned looking at her but she didn't look their way just focused on the ground a head of her. Tala, she knew was staring intensely at her, she did manage to look his way on her way down, his eyes never leaving her. A few others watched Mara but she didn't both it was none of their business what was wrong. Damon fallowed after her tail down head down ears back, clearly sensing the mood. Walking around randomly she found herself in the front yard, under a tree.

"You ok?" some one asks. Looking up her eyes rest on the neko-jiin Ray, who stood standing over her. Damon didn't growl at him nor did he pay him much attention.

"Not really" she murmured looking at the cell that still lay in her hands. Ray sat down next to her, still though Damon didn't growl.

"Ya know" he starts "When something's bothering me I like to talk about it" he was trying to get her to spill her guts but she refused, she didn't even know him for Pete's sake. "Well text me ok?" he got up giving her, his number. Strange really Ray was one of the least likely to have a cell and yet he did. He walked away leaving her to her peace. She stared at the number debating wither she should or shouldn t text him. In the end she did, why? she didn't know but she did. ~its Kai and Tala~ she said in the message sending it. He answered almost instantly. ~what about them~ with a heavy sigh she spilled her guts telling him about the things that have happened and all. ~meet me tonight when everyone s in bed I wanna show you something ill be at the tree~ was his only answer. Confused she got up realizing she had been sitting there for hours just texting him. She wondered inside the house finding everyone in the living room area waiting for food, Tyson and Daichi were yelling about it. Kai watches as her take a seat next to Bryan who was sitting by Tala, really she wanted to stay away from him but what could she do Bryan was sitting by him.

"Oh hey Mara didn't see you come in" Tyson said smiling at her. She just nodded, his way trying to ignore the yelling. For the rest of the day she texted Ray secretively not letting anyone know, that why Kai wouldn't think he had to protect her from Ray too. Finally it was night and everyone was going to bed. She ended up sleeping in between Kai and Bryan, Tala to Kai's side and Spencer to Bryans side. She waited a good hour after everyone was out before getting up. Carefully and sneakily she made her way out of the room and back to the tree. Ray was sitting in it looking up at the full moon waiting as he said.

"You came" he said some what surprised "I was beginning to think you weren't." she weakly smiled nodding. He jumped down landing in front of her. "Come on he says grabbing hers and pulled her along.

"Where we going?"she managed to ask as he pulled her down various streets she had no idea were. He just smiled back at her before her eyes rested on what he was smiling about. There, dead in the middle of the city, was a carnival with many, many rides, games, and people. wow

"Come on" he said pulling her along again, he paid for her tickets to get in then lead her to rides. They went on a roller coaster, octopus, Kamikazy, twister, played many games Ray winning a giant panda for her, which she gave to a little kid, why? Cause she couldn t keep it or Tala and Kai would know she went out, but Ray understood. And now as it was 2 in the morning she was on the Farris wheel. "So you having fun?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Mhm" was all she said looking in awe at all the shops and rides from atop the ride.

"Then you've forgot all about your problems?" he asked smiling a toothy grin. She smiled big nodding. {That was his plan} she thought smiling.

"Thanks Ray" she said hugging him tight "but we cant tell anyone ya know? That we came" he nodded quickly.

"I know" he started "they'd probably get mad at me for bringing you since were coming here tomorrow." She sweat dropped and the ride was over and Ray lead her back to the house and they both said their good nights, as she was crawling back in her sleeping mat, Damon whined.

"Where were you?" a cold voice said. She jumped a foot in the air, looking over to the voice. Tala sat up staring daggers at her. Quickly she looked away not sure what to tell him.

"Out for a bit. Needed some air" she quickly lied laying down and covering up. She heard Tala sigh before he to laid back down. He knew she were laying to him but as it was night he didn t bother harassing her, he'd wait till morning.

Unfortunately for her sleep didn't come quickly, she tossed and turned back and forth all night till morning finally came. Strange really but it could have been because of her sleeping on the air plane for so long earlier. With a heavy sigh she stood up going straight into the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead of her. She showered and all the what not a normal person does in the morning before going out of the bathroom. She opened the door to find Tala standing there still with an angry face.

"Care to explain where you were last night? And don't give me that crap about wanting air" his voice full of venom. For the first time since she met him she was scared. Tala yes had a bad temper, but this was the first time he directed it towards her.

"I awe ...." she started unsure how to tell him she had been out with Ray. If she did tell him about Ray, he explode like Kai does about him so a lie was needed but which one would convince him.

"She was with me" Ray said coming from behind. "She couldn't sleep so I sat up with her till she got tired." He was lying for her. Quickly she nodded her head yeah agreeing with him. Tala didn't for a minute believe her or him but he didn't get a chance to say anything. Ray pulled her away to the table where breakfast was ready and waiting. Quickly she took a seat next to Bryan and Kai. Really she wasn't hungry but she did manage to nibble on some of the food. She didn't have a clue on what it was being Japanese food but it wasn't that bad, wasn't great but not bad. She could feel eyes on her the hole time but who's she didn't wanna find out, Tala or Kai's most likely. But little did she know it was more then just Tala and Kai's eyes on her Ray found himself staring at her much to Mariah's displeasure. Not only Ray's eyes but many of the boys seem to be staring at her.

"May I be excused? I'm not to hungry" she asked standing up no one said anything as she left the room. Damon close fallowing her out the door. She walked around for a bit finding a nice place under a tree where she laid down, staring up at the clouds that pass above. "Its been a while since we've last done this huh?" she asked Damon, who laid next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Kai's voice said from behind the tree that were under. She did jump hearing him, but relaxed knowing it was him.

"I needed some fresh air is all."

"Tala said you were out all night is that true?" her eyes widen a bit shocked that Tala had told Kai but she didn't let it show.

"Yeah ..I was..." she started looking over at him. "With Ray" she couldn't see Kai's face but she knew he was most likely mad or sad. Either or she didn't wanna deal with. So she stood heading away from him but he grabbed her arm stopping her. Damon let out a low growl warning him but he paid no mind to it. "Kai?'

"You two aren't?"

"No Kai! Ray and me are just friends I barely know him for crying out loud!" she snapped turning to look at him but typical Kai hide his eyes so she couldn't read him. "Kai your not my father you don't need to worry about me, I'm a big girl now I can protect myself, and if I cant Damon's always with me for that reason" she looked down at Damon, who had continued growling. His entire body tense ready to strike. "Release me Kai or Damon might hurt you" she murmured trying to sounds as if nothing was wrong but couldn't, her voice was crackly, a strange tone even. He did as she asked and let her arm go. "Now can you stop acting like a father and be a friend?" His cocky smirk appeared and a 'hn' was all he said he turned leaving her. "Kai!?" she yelled he just raised his hand waving as he walked away. "Was that a yes or no I wonder? she then began to walk off back to the house she thought. But some how in all that she lost her way so she ended up just wondering around the city. "Damon you have a nose sniff our way back" he rolled his eyes before doing as she ask sniffing the ground. But though his nose good there were far to many smells he couldn't pick out the right one.

********************************  
Hyena-chan: I dont own Beyblades only my ocsXD hope ya likes sorry for the errors 2 more chapters to go~!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"What are YOU doing out here?" she jumped a mile high when they put a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she span around finding the girls from Tyson's. It had been the loud mouthed Hilary who spoke. Damon didn't know weather to growl at her or be happy they were found.

"Oh its you" she said relaxing a bit "Well we kind of got lost" Mara finished scratching the back of her head a bit embarrassed. "And I don't know the way back" all three girls smiled big making Mara a bit nervous.

"Well we were just heading out to go shopping" Mariah said taking Mara's arm in hers. "So come with us"

"It'll be fun" Emily chipper. It didn''t matter if she didn t want to or not they were gonna drag her along.

"But what about Damon I don't think to many places will allow a wolf in there shop" she said trying to get free from them.

"Don't worry about it!" Hilary said pushing her along "You need to get a kimono for tonight, its tradition!" that's right everyone was going to the carnival tonight though she wasn't suppose to know about it. With a heavy sigh she walked along with them, fallowed by Damon of course, as they lead her to various shops trying on kimonos of different ones. Everyone picked one that they liked, and they forced Mara to get one. She got a black one with purple and red on it (make it how ever you want) it was really nice but other then wearing it this one night she probably wouldn't ever wear it again, thus a waste of money. It had taken all day to pick out the right ones. They lead her home all in pretty good moods, though Hilary was a loud mouth she was really nice. Emily was quietest of the group, and Mariah was rather hyper active.

"So ah, Mara which one of the Blitzkrieg boys you going after?" she just had to ask "Tala, Kai? Spencer?"

"We-I-awe well you see I.." she didn't wanna answer because in truth she didn't know. "They're more like family then anything"

"Oh come on you have to like one of them!" Hilary said. Clearly she wasn't getting throw to her.

"What about you all? Your part of teams does that mean you like one of your teammates?" she tried to get the spot light off herself.

"I have a thing for Ray" Mariah said dreamily looking to the sky. "He's so-"

"We all know you like Ray!!" Hilary said cutting her off.

"So at least I don't like Tyson!" Mariah and Hilary started getting into it, till Emily broke them up.

"Sorry I asked" she said sweat dropping while avoiding the two's gaze. Damon watch the two as they both death glared. Funny how they are friends one second and enemies the next.

"Oh Mara by the way you have to have a escort to the festival tonight, I'll fill you in on the details later" Hilary said giving her a peace sign, smiling big. They lead her back to the house eventually, Damon instantly ran into the house to find who knows who, bipolar wolf. No one seemed to notice they were back, well Mara anyways, Hilary on the other hand burst in throw the doors announcing their arrival home. Tala came out from the room Mara and the other guys were staying in smirking, Damon ran over to her, a note in his mouth. She looked at it confused then Tala then back to the note, he simply hn leaning on the door frame coolly. She unfolded it, looking it over quickly.

**Fallow me outside** was all it said she looked up seeing Tala heading her way, but he doesn't stop and goes straight out the door. She sweat dropped but did as she was told and fallowed after him, Damon too of course. He lead her out to the backyard under a tree before he finally stopped. She went to his side waiting for him to say what ever he wanted to say.

"So they tell you about the festival thing tonight?" he asked sitting down, his back leaning on the tree. She did as he did, just on the opposite side. Damon laid between the two.

"Mhm but no details I'm afraid, they did though, make me buy a kimono" she replied laughing a bit, "They said it looked great on me"

"I'm sure it does" that statement scared her a bit, Tala wasn't someone to complement another. "And ya know we have to have dates right?"

"Shoot that's right" she snapped "but who do I ask on such short notice, hey, Tala, will you be my escort?"

"Hn aren't you gonna make sure its ok with your little Kai" she quickly leaned over and push him to the ground glaring.

"I don t have to ask Kai for permission BUT if you rather I ask him-" he instantly shut up, as he stared up at her. It felt like time stopped as she hovered over Tala, both staring into each others eyes, not making a move, afraid if they did the other would run. Tala finally snaked his arms around her neck pulling her down to him, catching her lips with his. She didn't fight him, her mind went blank as he kissed her. Her released her neck, letting her sit back up. Her face a dark pink. He just smirked at her as she quickly scrambled off him. She ran off back into the house, Damon close on her heels. She didn't know what to do! Tala just kissed her, what if Kai seen, what if someone found out! Bryan would kill her! She ran into the room they were staying it to think.

"What to do, what to do?" she mumbled sitting down on the floor. Damon laid down next to her, not sure what to do or how to act. "Kai will kill Tala if he finds out, but then he wouldn't if I told him not too right?" she asked Damon, who just stared at him. "What if it's all a trick? What if Tala did it only to piss Kai off?" her faced paled, could she deal with that if it were the truth? Not likely. "No, no, no Tala's not like that, he can be mean at times but not cruel enough to mess with me like that. She stayed in the room till the girls came in to get ready. Everyone one was doing each others make-up and what not, except Mara who had no idea how to apply make-up. Mara didn't say much the hole time and the other girls could scenes something was wrong but never said a word asking.

********************************  
**Hyena-chan: Yay another one out one to go~!!! I dont own the beyblade characters just my ocs, sorry for errors yadda yadda yadda~ One more to go~!!!!**


	10. Final!

"They wont be able to take there eyes off us!" Hilary said twirling in front of the mirror looking herself over. The other girls just nodded and smiled. "Good things I found some girls to go with the other guys." other guys? Meaning Kai? "Good thing you got Tala, Mara, I don't think I could find a girl to go with him, him being so mean, not many girls could put up with him." she attacked Mara in a hug. Mara just laughed nervously nodding.

The guys were all waiting for the girls to come out. Tala looked rather bored along with the other guys who dates weren't ready yet, I.e. Tyson, Max, and Ray. Kai's girl came. She was a rather cute girl, long brown hair, chocolate eyes, was average height, but Kai paid no mind to her. His focus was on Tala, he was furious that Mara had asked him to the carnival. Why didn't she ask him?? And now he was stuck with a annoying girl who wouldn't shut up. Why did he have to get stuck with the loud one and everyone else got the nice quiet ones. He groaned rubbing his forehead. What bad luck.

The girls finally came out Hilary, Mariah, Emily, then Mara the other girls walking out proudly, Mara with her head now. She was hating them. Kai's breathe got caught in his throat as his eyes rested on Mara. Tala, too, lost his breathe seeing Mara but unlike Kai he didn't keep his gaze on her. He forced himself to look at way to the wolf that was apportioning him. Damon's tail was going mental seeing Tala. Mara never understood why he liked certain people over others. All the girls went to there dates but Mara stood in the door way sheepishly looking down. She didn't like this one bit!!!! Tala smirked walking over to her, his arm made its way around her waist. She blushed bright. Kai glared daggers into Tala.

"Stop acting so nervous" Tala ordered. "It's ridiculous" Mara snorted glaring up at him, but he just smirked.

"It's not my fault your confusing!" she snapped. Tonight was either going to be very long or very frustrating either way Mara wasn't going to let Tala ruin it for her. The two fallowed the others down the street to the carnival, neither one spoke till they arrived there. "Can we just have fun?" she asked sheepishly again let things go back to the old way.

"Whatever." he said smirking pulling her along to a roller coaster ride. As the boarded it all the tension and anger faded as the excitement built up.

The night went on everyone having fun on rides, games, and the food. Mara didn't mind the fact that Kai trailed her and Tala the hole time nor did Tala take notice. They were now at a game one Mara didn t care to much for she new it was all rigged, shoot the ball throw the time hole. No one seemed to be able to do it. What caught her attention were the Bey dishes. She was itching for a good battle. She got pulled out of her thoughts when the crowd around her cheered. She turned seeing Tala holding a giant stuffed wolf plush, smirking all the while, the man at the buff seemed to be dumbfound seeing that he actually made it. Tala handed her the stuffed animal which she greatly enjoyed, it looked just like Kiba, a snow white one. She carried it around hugging it tight. Tala lead her to the bey dishes she d been watching all the while. He pulled out his Wolborg knocking all the other Beyblades out of the ring. He smirked as the kids scrambled away. His attention turned to Mara.

"Care for that rematch?" he asked coolly. Mara smirked nodding her head piously pulling out Kakayou. Tala smirked as she launched him into the dish. "Care to make it interesting?"

"What ya got in mind?" she asked keeping Kakayou to the side away from Wolborg.

"I win I get another kiss, you win you get?"

"I'll consider it" her smirk widened as launched her attack at Wolborg but it did little to no damage. Tala smirked launching his own attack hit Kakayou dead on. She stumbled back, this was going to be difficult. Her smirk faded to a troubled frown as she searched for a opening to attack him, but Wolborg seemed to be flawless. Mara called out her attack sheer cold attempting to flush out a opening but it only managed to get herself attack by Tala's attack. The battle went on, Mara refused to loose so easily to him, though she knew he would win, he clearly out matched her. They had managed to draw a large crowd around them throw the time they battled, all cheering her one. But she slipped up and Tala took that opportunity to knock her out of the dish. Kakayou flew passed her head. She stared at him in shock, she lost just like that. He smirked calling his blade back and started walking off. Mara grabbed hers before running off after him.

"Tala!!" she called but he didn't stop till he reached a spot where everyone seemed to be gathering. He stood near a tree looking to the sky. Mara fallowed his gaze. Fireworks were being let off. "They're beautiful" she murmured smiling wide. Tala smirked pulling her close to him. She blushed a light shade of pink as he took her chin into his hand tilting her chin up and capturing her lips once again into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

End~~~~~~~~

********************************  
Hyena-Chan: YAY~!!! thats the last one hope ya liked itXD i know i thought i was rather touching~!!!for the last time i dont own Beyblade only my ocsXD Kinda a pity that it came to a end=.=;; but hey all great things come to a end. Originally i started this story over 3 years ago and just resently finished it^^ if you didnt notice lol that it got better at the end^-^ So all comments are welcome! I'd love to hear what you all think of itXD**


End file.
